Exclusion: A Natlu Ship Story
by natsu0211
Summary: Part of real Fairy Tail story plus the fiction part. (I do not own Fairy Tail and never will. Hiro Mashima owns it. At least I think that's his name.) Also, sorry for the bad summary, but I want to write the actual story. That's my excuse.
1. Chapter 1: A Dragon's Son

_**Exclusion – a Natlu ship story**_

 _Natsu POV & Lucy POV_

 **Sorry, this is my first fanfic ever and I don't really know your expectations, so sorry if this chapter is short**

Chapter One: A Dragon's Son

Okay. So, I'm kinda in a bad situation here. My dad, Igneel, sort of just LEFT without a trace, and I'm a little confused. How could he just go? I'm not whining, I just want to know how it's possible to just…vanish.

"Ugggghh!" I complain. "Why'd he have to go?! He didn't even finish teaching me Dragon Slayer Magic!"

So I set out to find him.

I looked forever, and it was getting dark, so I got a bunch of sticks and made a crappy lean-to (that's a type of shelter) and went to sleep.

The next morning, I immediately set out to find him. Again, I looked and looked, but found absolutely nothing.

"What the hell!" I screamed. Sure I was like, five, but still. It's not like anyone could hear me.

I kicked a couple rocks, straightened my scarf, and sat down under a tree.

And I cried.

"He was my dad." I sobbed, not even trying to stop crying. "How could he just leave?"

And that's when the fire dragon, Igneel Dragneel, left me.


	2. Chapter 2: A Mistreated Child

Chapter Two: A Mistreated Child

I got up from bed, moseying to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Then my dad walked in.

"What are you doing?!" he screamed at my face.

I took a wild guess. "Ummmm…..brushing my teeth?"

"Not with my toothpaste you're not!" he yelled, grabbing me by the throat and slamming me against the bathroom wall.

"Dad, let go!" I exclaimed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" he bellowed.

"That hurts, Daddy!" I finally was able to speak somewhat normally.

"Why else would I be doing this?! TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER?! NO!" he exclaimed, gripping even tighter.

"D…Daddy…I…c…can…t…br…eathe-" I managed to get out.

I gasped for air as he finally let go.

"Get ready for school," he said.

"But Dad, it's Satur-"

"DO AS I SAY!"

"Yes, Daddy." I gave in.

I don't get it. Ever since Mom passed he's been like this. Yelling at me for stupid little things like that. What should he have against me? Does he think it's my fault Mom died?

Anyway, I got ready and went to school, even though it was a Saturday.


	3. Chapter 3: 14 Years Later

Chapter Three: 14 years later…

* * *

"Hey Mira, I got a job I want to go on!" I yelled excitedly.

"Natsu, you sure you can handle this one?" Mira was always so considerate.

"Eh, it's only a couple of Vulcans," I said. "Besides, I got Lucy to come with. She's gotten stronger."

"If you say so," Mira said.

"ALRIGHT! WHO STOLE MY CLOTHES!" someone shouted from the S-class wizard floor. Erza came out with a towel wrapped around herself.

"Relax, Erza, I'll give it back," said Max. "Seriously, it was a joke."

Erza leaped down from the S-class floor and uppercut Max through the ceiling. Afterwards she was much quieter, but still scary. This held back rage exploded when Lucy and I came back from the quest.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU INFORM ME OF THIS JOB!" she shouted angrily.

"Jeez Erza, chill, it's not like Jellal was there." I made a kissy-face. Everyone laughed.

That's when shit got real.

"REQUIP! FIRE EMPRESS ARMOR!" she yelled, lunging at my face. I ducked as she swung her sword at my face.

"Hey! That almost hit me! I could've died if you had better aim!" I yelled, trying to get some laughs. It worked. Everyone laughed except Gajeel and Laxus. Even Gramps laughed.

She lunged again. Luckily, Mira stepped in. She was in her Satan Soul form. Not her strongest, but still a tough opponent.

"Stop this now," she ordered.

"You can't order me around, Mirajane!" Erza screamed. This was the first time she'd gotten so fussy over a silly little thing like this.

"Hey Erza! Why don't you just requip into some clothes? Isn't that what you normally do anyways?" I asked. I was really confused now.

"Oh. Didn't think of that," she said, as if a light bulb had just turned on in her head.

* * *

Okay. I guess I should explain a little better. Since the last you've heard from me, fourteen years have gone by. Lots of crap happened.

First off: Lucy. I got her into the guild (Fairy Tail) seven years ago, and she's had some fun here…but she's had her difficulties. She's a celestial wizard.

Second: the Tower of Heaven. Erza's old friend Jellal got possessed and tried to resurrect the dark wizard Zerif. I went dragon force fighting him.

Third: the Nirvana incident. Some dude reactivated some giant doomsday machine. I went dragon force fighting him, too.

Fourth: Acnologia. God I hate that dragon. That thing stranded us under the ocean for SEVEN WHOLE YEARS. I still haven't beat the crap out of him.

Fifth: the Grand Magic Games. Actually, we just got done with that. I beat up a couple of Third Gen Dragon Slayer there. Sting and Rogue.

Is that a good explanation? Well then.

* * *

 **CHAPTER'S OVER!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Trip to Britain?

Chapter Four: A Trip To…BRITAIN?

After the dust settled, Natsu and Happy (his blue flying talking wizard cat) decided to take a break. They said that they'd "been on too many jobs lately," and needed a rest. I tried to convince them to come along on a job with me, but thanks to the teachings of a dragon, Natsu was too stubborn.

So I decided to go on my own.

"Are you sure you're ready for a decade quest, Lucy?" Mira asked politely.

Everyone turned around, stunned.

"What?!" Natsu yelled. "You can't go on your own! Not a DECADE QUEST!"

"WELL, SINCE MY _TEAM_ WON'T GO, I'LL HAVE TO!" I screamed in his face. I think I accidentally spit on it, too. Or maybe it was on purpose.

"Lucy, NO," he said.

"What's that? NOW YOU WANT TO GO?! WELL THAT"S TOO BAD 'CAUSE I'M LEAVING RIGHT NOW!" I obviously surprised him, because his eyes widened from concern to fear.

"Lucy," he said in a small voice. "Don't do this."

"Sorry," I said, calming down. "I have to."

Then I left.

I wasn't sure if I could do this. I guess my anger just got control over me. Really, I kinda feel sorry for Natsu. Watching one of his friends get so mad at him and just leave on a dangerous quest without him must be painful.

I was about a mile away by now; I completely forgot about the train. I guess I'm just used to not going because of Natsu.

In the middle of my private thinking session, I heard a voice calling.

"Lucy!"

It was Wendy.

"Wendy, what are you doing here?" I said, noticing the goofy grin on the blue haired dragon slayer's face.

"He's crying," she said, giggling.

"Who?" I asked, but I knew who it was.

"C'mon, you're not THAT stupid!" she said. "NATSU, DUH!"

I must've made a really confused face, because she giggled again.

"What'd you expect Lucy? He can't just accept that. In fact, he's probably on his way right now."

In the distance, I heard a familiar voice.

"UUUUGGGGHHHH! I can't take this anymore! FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST BOOSTER!" the voice screamed.

Then I saw Natsu run completely past me.

Seriously, was he that dumb? Surely he smelled me.

"Wait a minute," I heard him say. "I smell something. Lucy?!"

"Yeeeeaaaaaaaaah?" I responded, chuckling a little.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" he complained again.

But then he ran up.

And hugged me.

Nothing more. Just a hug. But still.

"How could you do that?" he asked, half-crying. "What got into you?"

That last remark, the "What got into you" kinda sparked a fuse.

"WHAT GOT INTO ME! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT GOT INTO ME! I—"

Then he just kinda kissed me on the cheek.

Nothing more. Just the cheek. But still.

"Oo! I got an idea! How 'bout I make it up to you, sound good, Natsu?" I said.

"Yeah! Sounds great!" well he cheered up quickly. "But first tell me where you were going."

"Oh! Yeah, it was pretty far away, actually. In fact, it was Britain!"

Well he was shocked.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" he screamed, spitting a little fire in the process.

Wendy did the same.

"I HAD NO IDEA—" she started.

"BRITAIN!" Natsu interrupted.

They were obviously shocked.

But we went back to the guild and had some beer. You know, fun stuff.


	5. Chapter 5: Something Gone, Something New

Chapter Five: Something Gone, Something New - Pt. 1

 **(sarcastically): You guys 'll love all the yelling again, won't you? (more seriously): No, really, enjoy.**

* * *

Lucy sure overreacted.

After that time I kissed her on the cheek, she hid in her room for a whole day. She was going to stay in there for longer, but me and Happy busted through her window and convinced her to come out.

Honestly, that kind of minor crap really pissed me off. If you're gonna kiss somebody, then kiss 'em full out. But I knew that if I kissed her "full out," I would've gotten a kick in the nuts.

Or maybe not.

Anyway, I hated myself for awhile after that little incident, so I decided to take a job.

I had no idea Lucy would be so intent on coming.

"Natsu!" she yelled across the room, running towards me and Happy. "C'mon, let me go too!" She sounded like a goofy little girl, but I let her come.

"So wait, why did you insist on coming?" I asked, not really trying to pry, but I wanted answers.

"To kick some ass with you, DUH!" she yelled.

"You do realize we're going on a quest that could take multiple days, right?" I questioned.

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, we only booked a one-room motel," I mentioned.

"Yeah…and?"

She grabbed my arm.

I shook my head, and came out of my little daydream, seeing her glaring at me angrily. I could've sworn she actually had smoke coming out of her ears.

"YOU WHAAAAATT!" she screamed. Obviously my daydream was completely inaccurate.

"Well, we didn't expect you to come along, Lucy."

"AYE!" Happy exclaimed. I hadn't realized how quiet he'd been.

"ONE ROOM?!" I'm pretty sure she didn't hear me.

"AYE!" Happy exclaimed again, giggling this time.

"Yup! One room!" I said, also laughing a little.

"UUUUUUUHHHHHHHH!" Lucy yelled. I think some of the trees bent from the force of the exhale that followed her complaint.

"SERIOUSLY?! I HAVE TO SLEEP WITH MORE THAN MY UNDERWEAR ON?!" she screamed again.

I kinda felt weird at the mention of Lucy topless. I'm not sure if it was "bad" weird or "good" weird. Anyway, it felt weird.

I must've been making a face or something, because she calmed down and looked at me, confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh! Uh…nothing. Nothing at all," I said while scratching my suddenly very itchy head.

"Well, anyway, let's keep going!" she said, once again sounding like a goofy little girl.


	6. Chapter 5 Pt 2

Chapter Five: Something Gone, Something New Pt. 2

 **This one's really long, so ENJOY!**

* * *

After that little talk, we headed out for Eclairise, a town on the west coast of Fiore. Apparently almost no one knows about this town. We found the motel and unpacked.

"I still can't believe I have to sleep in the same room with you," I complained. Why did Natsu think he was going by himself anyway? He surely knew I would've wanted to come, right?

"Wow! This place is great!" Natsu said giddily. Then he remembered. "Oh. He said, blushing. Yeah. Didn't hear you. Sorry."

"It's fine," I said. I must've still been glaring at him, because he didn't look like he believed me.

There was a long pause, and Natsu looked like he was thinking really hard. I was going to say "don't hurt yourself," but that probably wasn't the best idea.

"The view's great here, isn't it?" I said, staring out the window at the ocean.

"Yeah, I guess," Natsu said, uninterested–or maybe something else.

"Hey, what's the matter, Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Oh. Uh…nothing. Nothing at all." That was the same response from earlier.

I gave him a concerned look.

"I told you I'm fine, so I'm fine," he said sternly.

"You sure?" I asked.

"YES," he was raising his voice now.

"Okay, okay, jeez," I said.

He grumbled a little.

On that bad note, we set off to find the client.

 _ **Two Hours Later…**_

We cheered up after two hours, sharing complaints, telling jokes, having fun. But what happened next was really unexpected.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh!" someone screamed in the distance. It was a feminine voice, probably belonging to a little girl.

"Wait a minute–I recognize that smell!" Natsu exclaimed. He turned right and sprinted off down the road.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" the voice screamed again. This time I recognized the voice. No doubt about it. Wendy.

"WENDY!" Natsu yelled as he turned another corner.

Sure enough, when I turned the corner, I saw Wendy. And the butt-jiggle gang. And some creepy looking dudes I didn't know.

And Natsu.

Natsu was engulfed in flames, walking slowly over to the creepy looking dudes.

"You hurt Wendy," he said as he walked towards them. "She's my friend. THAT'S UNFORGIVABLE!" He charged, suddenly in Lightning Flame Dragon Mode. "Lightning Flame Dragon Fist!"

He slammed his fist into one of creepy guy's faces, sending him flying backwards. He turned, glaring at the other creepy dudes.

"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON…ROAR!" Natsu yelled. I'm still in shock after that attack. I guess I never realized before how utterly destructive that breath attack was.

That took care of the creepy dudes.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu said firmly to the butt-jiggle gang.

"Ummm..." the leader said, terrified.

Natsu continued to glare.

"We just saw your little friend Wendy here in trouble, and we wanted to help," butt-jiggle member number two piped up.

"Yeah," member number three chimed in. "Help her…"

"Whatever," Natsu said, turning towards Wendy (who was laying on the ground beat up) and kneeling.

"You alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Nat…su?" she managed. She was pretty beat up.

"Yeah, I'm here," he said.

"Lu…cy…sh…she…is…" Wendy started.

"What? Lucy is what?" he asked.

"Sh…she…will…be…"

"I will be what?" I asked.

"Be…tray…"

"WHAT!" Natsu exclaimed. "Lucy, what does she mean?!"

"I have no idea–"

"—the guild…SHE WILL BETRAY THE GUILD!" Wendy yelled at the top of her lungs.

I'm gonna have to say I was really confused. I'm guessing Natsu and Happy were, too.

"Lucy. WHAT DOES SHE MEAN?!" Natsu was angry now.

"I don't know!" I answered. Now I was scared. What if what she said was true? What if I did end up betraying the guild?

No.

Don't think like that Lucy.

You would never betray the guild.

Never.

Right?

Right.

Why was I even thinking about this? I would never. Never ever ever.

In any case, we were all shocked and confused.

"Lucy, do you know what she's talking about?" Natsu was calmer now.

"Not at all," I replied.

And I didn't. I had no idea what she was talking about.

 _ **One Day Later…**_

We had finished the quest, and we were back in the guild. As always, the guys were all fighting. Except for one. Natsu.

He was sitting at the bar, and he looked like he was thinking really hard. He took a gulp of his beer.

Wait a minute. Natsu never drank. Why start now?

He started talking to Makarov (the guild master).

"Hey, Gramps," he said. "You notice anything strange about Lucy lately?"

"No," Makarov replied. "Have you?"

"Nope," Natsu answered. "But Wendy said something about Lucy yesterday."

"What did she say?" Makarov asked.

"She said something about Lucy betraying the guild."

"WHAT?!" Makarov exclaimed.

"Yeah…at least that's what she said," Natsu said.

A long pause, and then:

"Hmmmm…" Makarov said. "We can't risk it. Lucy Heartfilia, you're expelled from the guild until further notice."

Everyone stared at me. I think even _I_ stared at me.

"WHAT?!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs. "You can't do that! She's our friend! My friend!"

"I'm sorry, Natsu," Makarov said, looking down. "But we just can't risk her betraying us, however she may accomplish it."

"NO!" Natsu yelled as I slowly walked out. "Lucy, NO!"

I stopped as he rested his hand on my shoulder. I turned around, and saw him crying.

"Lucy—" he started, but he was too choked up to talk.

Then he pulled me towards him, and kissed me. Full on the lips. I was sure surprised. And I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say everyone else was, too.

Eventually, the surprise washed over, and the embarrassment came. My eyes widened, and I pushed away.

"Sorry, gotta run," I said in a hurry.

"Happy, come on," Natsu said behind me. I turned around, and saw him walking to my apartment. Wait—MY APARTMENT?!

I made a b-line towards my apartment, sprinting as fast as I could.

I caught up to him and Happy.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

He said nothing.

"C'mon, Natsu, tell me."

"Just going home," he said.

"Home? Isn't that my apartment you're heading to?" I asked.

"Oh, you haven't heard? I got an apartment in the same building as you."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "Why?"

"It was the only one for lease," he answered.

"But haven't you lived at the guild since you joined?" I questioned.

"Yeah, but he figured it was time to move into an actual home," Happy replied.

"Oh, by the way Natsu?" I said.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For caring so much. I'd feel pretty bad if everyone just let me walk out of there," I said.

Off in the distance, we heard cheers.

"Yay for Doranbolt!" we heard someone cheer. It was Wendy's voice.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Doranbolt!" Makarov cheered.

More cheers.

"What?!" I yelled. "I just left and already someone new came?!"

"Guess so," Natsu said, uninterested.

And that's when I, Lucy Heartfilia, was kicked out of Fairy Tail.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: Confessions

When we got to the apartment building, we split up and went to separate apartments. When she was about to open the door to hers, I turned and ran toward her.

"Lucy," I said.

"Yea—"

I cut her off. I picked her up and ran to my apartment. I unlocked the door and went in with her.

"Natsu, what are you do—"she started. Once again I cut her off, but this time I talked.

"Lucy, I love you," I said hurriedly.

"Wha—" I cut her off again. Why did I keep doing that?

Anyway, I cut her off with a kiss.

Funny thing is, she didn't pull away.

Like, seriously? Was I dreaming?

The fact is, I was.

I sat up in bed, looking out at the huge guild hall in the distance. I could tell they'd been remodeling overnight, because random scaffolds and insulation panels were laid out everywhere.

Then I started thinking back to my dream. Why had I said that? Was it true?

Maybe.

Anyway, I had to get back to the guild and find a job. Maybe I could even have Lucy tag along.

Oh, I forgot.

Damn it.

She got kicked out.

Better not bring it up if I see her.

"Hey, what's up Natsu?" Lucy said, running into my apartment.

"How did you get in?" I asked.

"Oh. I kinda kicked your door down."

"What?!"

"Just kidding! But didn't I ask you a question?" she enjoined.

"What?" I asked.

"You're so forgetful."

"No seriously, what did I ask?"

"First of all, _I_ asked something. Second of all, I asked, 'What's up?'" she said.

"And third of all?" I questioned.

"There is no third of all. But you still haven't answered my question," she said.

"What question?"

"UUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!"

"Was it something I said?" I asked. And I really wanted to know, too.

She cursed and stormed out of the room.


	8. Chapter 7: That Was Close!

Chapter Seven: That Was Close!

 **I am REALLY sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. I've had so much going on I haven't had time. But here it is guys. Enjoy!**

A few days after I stormed out of Natsu's room because of frustration, Natsu and Happy went on a job with Erza. Natsu convinced Erza to let me tag along if I wanted to. They barged in as usual and asked if I wanted to come.

"Yeah I do!" I exclaimed.

"You sure? You know you can't get paid 'cause you're not in the gui—" Natsu started.

Erza put her hand over his mouth. "We'll give you your share," she said.

So we went off to kill some hellhounds.

Wait a minute—HELLHOUNDS?

"HELLHOUNDS?!" I yelled as I looked over the job request.

"Oh c'mon Lucy, there only immune to hellfire, so you'll be fine," Natsu said.

"Wait, if they're immune to fire, then you can't do anything, right?!" I asked.

"Not necessarily," Erza said. "They're immune to _hellfire_ , so Natsu's flames should work just fine."

"Yeeeeaaaaah…" Natsu said unsurely.

"Okay then. Let's go!" Erza ordered. Nobody moved. "C'mon, let's go kill some hellhounds!" she tried. That time it worked.

We resumed our quest to kill some dogs from hell.

* * *

 _ **Nine Hours Later…**_

"What the heck, dude!" Natsu said. "Why would you live here?!"

An unusually large man was standing in front of his house. Nothing too weird about that. What was weird was that his house was 1,500 miles underground.

"Like seriously dude! What the hell?!" Natsu continued.

"Natsu, stop talking to him like that," I said.

"Yes, remember that I am your client," the man said in a booming voice.

"But I—"

A loud explosion cut Natsu off. Standing in front of the new hole in the wall were three hellhounds. Natsu prepared to fight. The client had other ideas.

The client apparently didn't want us to kill the hellhounds. Unless he was laughing because the dogs looked funny.

It was more of an evil laugh though.

"Hahahahaha!" he laughed.

"Dude you gotta work on that evil laugh," Natsu said. "It's supposed to come from deep in your throat. Like this. Mwahahahahahaha!"

"Oh. Thanks. Mwahahahahahaha!" the client tried.

"Better." Natsu commented, beaming.

"Natsu this is no time to be helping the enemy," Erza said.

Natsu grumbled. "Whatever."

He composed himself and got into a fighting stance.

"FIRE DRAGON…" he started.

One of the hellhounds stood up like a bear and smacked him all the way back to sea level. (All of Fiore except for the mountains is at sea level.)

We were lucky that Happy was there; otherwise we would've gotten creamed.

"I think this is more of a job for Gildarts," I said.

"AYE!" Happy agreed.


	9. Chapter 8: Happy's Magic Runs Out

Chapter Eight: Happy's Magic Runs Out

 **Again, sorry for making you guys wait. I got a new computer and I had to start the operating system from scratch.**

* * *

"OH COME ON!" I yelled. "YOU ALL KNOW I COULD BEAT GILDARTS ANYTIME!"

"Natsu," Lucy said, "no, you couldn't." She was obviously holding back a laugh, because her face was turning as red as a tomato.

I grumbled.

"Hey, guys?"

"Yeah, buddy?" I replied.

"I can't hold all three of you like this for much longer."

Happy's wings disappeared.

"It's 'cause Lucy's so heavy," Happy said as we fell to our doom.

"Happy, this is no time to be blaming anyone," Erza said calmly.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM WHEN WE'RE FALLING TO OUR DEATHS?!" Lucy screamed.

"Deaths? It's actually quite the contrary."

"WHAT?!" Lucy yelled again, this time trying to swim through the air to get to Erza.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed, flailing all of my limbs in every direction.

"BOTH OF YOU CALM DOWN," Erza said sternly. "We'll be fine."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE'RE FALLING TO OUR DOOM AND YOU THINK WE'RE GOING TO BE O—" I started.

"Yes."

"ERZA I SWEAR IF WE GET OUT OF THIS ALIVE—"

"Which we will."

I opened my mouth, but instead of talking I ended up choking on a bug.

"You two are so hopelessly nuts," Lucy said.

I grinned at her.


End file.
